


His Naked Heart

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, POV Will Graham, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: This is merging, connecting; it's a meeting of souls and minds.





	His Naked Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in which Hannibal tends to Will's hand (Naka-Choko) inspired me to write [Between Light and Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440064.html#cutid1), and writing that inspired me to write this.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Bluecaliessi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluecaliessi/html#cutid)

Hannibal's touch is incredibly gentle against my skin. He's so careful with his caress, so tender, it feels as if he's offering up a part of himself to me that he's never offered to anyone else: his innermost desires, his vulnerability, his naked heart.

His mouth, so aesthetically pleasing when viewed in the abstract, is the fount of all pleasure when pressed against mine. I allow myself to feel each and every sensation as he makes love to me with his fingers, his lips, his tongue. Every part of me aches for him as I reciprocate, and together we make the journey to the point of no return.

In my more fevered dreams, I've imagined us up against a wall, half dressed: a quick and desperate release. But this isn't just sex. This is merging, connecting; it's a meeting of souls and minds.

"My darling Will," he says, between kisses, "if you and I were the only two people left in the world tonight, that would be quite all right with me."

I smooth back the hair now falling across his forehead as I return his smile. And, right at this moment, I think I could live with that too.


End file.
